Disk drives are employed in numerous areas such as computer systems (e.g., desktops, laptops, portables, servers, network attached storage, etc.) and consumer devices (e.g., music players, digital video recorders, televisions, etc.). A disk drive comprises a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and servo sectors. The servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo control system to control the velocity of the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track, as well as maintain the head over a target track during write/read operations.